Comfort Version 2
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: Elizabeth knew her father was ill, but she didn't think something like this would happen to him. Is there anyone that can make her feel better? Fluff. WillxLiz. Sexual content.


Rain. What a better day to rain. Full of sorrow…full of unhappiness…full of tears. When Elizabeth was a little girl her father used to tell her that rain was a way to express your feelings whenever you were in a gloomy state.

But her father was no there…not anymore…

Tears trickled down Elizabeth's face, falling onto her lap and the bed sheets she sat upon. Her hands covered her face as small cries escaped her lips. Will no longer could see her in this state, it tore his heart to many pieces to see his wife…his love sitting on the bed, sobbing. It only had been an hour since they received the horrid news and Will saw the pain and sadness itched on her face. She ran up the stairs and into their bedroom, the door being heard slam. Will knew not to bother her and let her have some time to herself but now, peeking inside their room and seeing her in this state, Will could not bear it.

He fully opened the door and silently crept inside, taking his place at her side on the edge of the bed. Feeling the bed move, Elizabeth slowly let her hands down and turned her head towards Will but quickly looked away in shame for allowing him to see her like this. She was wiping away her tears when he used his index fingers to turn her head to him, then he cupped her face with his hands. Elizabeth stared up at his face with teary eyes and Will just simply looked at her with a small smile, love shining in his eyes. Elizabeth dropped her gaze to her hands, which she realized that they were holding onto Will's waist tightly. With a small whimper, Elizabeth pulled herself to him, her cheek pressed against his chest and cried.

Will's arms instantly wrapped around her back and held her close, whispering nothing but sweet and loving words, rubbing her back and kissing her head repeatedly. Her cries and sobs subsided moments later and Elizabeth just sat there, nestled against her husband's chest for a while. She felt content and safe in his arms, as always she did. Moments later, Will put his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so now that they were looking at each other. Elizabeth toyed with the collar of his shirt and didn't say a word. But Will did.

"I love you, Mrs. Turner, and I always will."

Elizabeth didn't know what came over her. Perhaps it was his words, perhaps at his voice and how it held so much love and care, or perhaps it was because she loved Will so much and wanted to forget about her father. All of above was the answer and Elizabeth suddenly flung herself from Will, her lips latched onto his firmly and it caught Will off guard that he fell back on the bed onto his back, though their lips remained attached.

Elizabeth hovered over Will, ravishing his lips with hers, her hands running through his hair but was halted when she realized that he had it up. She tugged at the cloth that held up his hair and then ran her hands freely through his hair, running down his neck, his chest and then back up. Will replied with as much passion as Elizabeth had, his arms wrapped around her tightly, his hand roaming her back, the other at the back of her head.

They pulled away after a moment, their lungs insisting they needed air and they hastily suck in air. Once her breathing was normal, Elizabeth leaned down and pressed her head against Will's, taking his hand and laced her fingers through his. She looked at him and he placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers rubbing against her skin.

"Will…"

"Elizabeth," Will whispered, pressing a kiss to her head and unhooked his hand from hers and placed it on her other cheek. Elizabeth placed her own hand on his face, her other one flat on his chest. A couple of tears trailed down her face, to which Will kissed them away. "Oh, Elizabeth…"

"Make me forget about my father Will," Elizabeth requested, her hands going under his shirt and touched his chest, to which he jumped at her touch but moaned softly. Will looked up at her face, cupped her cheeks, and then brought her face down to his and kissed her.

Will rolled them over, Elizabeth now under him, her hands on his shoulders. Will started at her dress, his face pressed into her neck while he untied the strings. It became loose and the sleeves dropped to her lower arms. Elizabeth shrugged out of the sleeves, the dress now dropping to her stomach, her upper chest revealed to him. Will trailed kisses down her neck, her shoulder, and in between her breasts, earning a small moan from his wife.

Will's lips went to her stomach, his lips going lower as her dress lowered. And then, it was flung over his shoulder, her undergarment. His shirt was discarded then, thrown off to the side. Elizabeth's fingers worked with ease as she unhooked his trousers and pushed them down as far as she could, the clothing itself going down to his knees. Will left a kiss on her lips before sitting and discarding the rest of his clothing.

Elizabeth tugged Will onto her and put her knees on either side of his hips. As soon as Will pushed into her, Elizabeth was overcome with sadness once more but she did moan at the pleasurable feeling inside. She pressed her face in his neck, wrapping her legs around his ankles and he started to rock back and forth slowly, then going a bit faster.

They both were close moments later and Elizabeth couldn't but help start crying. She tried to make it silent but a small cry escaped her lips and Will stopped instantly. He pulled back and saw that she was crying. He wiped away her tears, pepping kisses on her head and lips.

"Oh Elizabeth…"

"Will…"

Will kissed her and held her close. Elizabeth nudged him to continue and he hesitantly did. Moments later they laid on their sides, Elizabeth's head on Will's chest and his hand caressing her back. He kissed her head, feeling her nuzzle his neck.

"Thank you, Will," Elizabeth said. Will looked down at her, confused.

"For what, love?" he asked softly.

"For just being there for me." Will smiled and simply held her close.

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
